


tear you apart

by lollirotten



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollirotten/pseuds/lollirotten
Summary: reader had an encounter with pennywise a few days ago, and is soon to find out he's quite a big monster. or, at least in her dreams.





	tear you apart

You thought of the clown pretty often, ever since running into him a few days ago. You didn't know much about him, aside from his vain attempts to scare you, and then what had followed after. It was easily some of the best sex of your life, and you knew he was something incredibly inhuman and monstrous. You'd not seen him since, but you always felt like he was there somehow. Watching you. Waiting. It was almost unnerving, really. You shook the feeling from your mind as you tucked yourself into bed. It'd been a long day, between work and exams and everything else crashing down on you, so you'd had a cup of tea and slipped into your pajamas and into bed a little early.

Flicking the bedside lamp off, you fell onto your pillow and curled up, sleep taking you rather quickly. At least, until you felt a hand snake around your waist, under your shirt. You groaned lightly, gasping at the glowing eyes that caught yours. His gloved roamed against your chest, before he found your nipple and pinched it lightly between his thumb and forefinger. You shifted, pressed back against him, not saying anything. You'd been craving his touch for days now.

"Shh, shh, girl, now..." His voice cooed in your ear as his hand still groped and pulled at your skin. You could feel his erection on your ass, grinding into you, the soft jingle of bells at each movement. "Pennywise is here, and he's gonna take real good care of you," he almost growled, teeth taking the lobe of your ear into his mouth, pulling on the skin. You shuddered under his touch, his hand moving down towards the hem of your panties and teasing at the skin there. 

"Please, Pen..." you whispered, pushing back against him for a moment, his hand snaking its way down into your panties, running along your folds and teasing at your slit. You bit your lip and gasped when his fingers parted you, finding their way inside and pumping a few times. 

"Ohh, so wet and ready for my cock, aren't you? Naughty girl." He growled, letting go of your ear and running his lips and teeth along the skin of your neck and shoulder. You groaned out an 'uh-huh', nodding your head in response, and his fingers started to move faster inside of you. His other hand grabbed at your shoulder, rolling you over on your back now, pulling his fingers out. You pulled your shirt off quickly, and he made quick work of your panties as well.

His hands grabbed at your hips, hoisting you up towards him, lining himself up with your entrance and sliding inside. You let out a groan, hips moving against him. He leaned forward, catching your nipple in his mouth and sucking on it as he began to thrust, slowly, teasingly, and you shook under him, begging for more. 

"You want more, hmm? You want more of my cock, baby girl?" He growled, and you could have sworn you felt him grow larger inside of you. He sped up the pace of his thrusts, hands gripping your hips, and your eyes fluttered. In fact, his hands looked larger too. All of him did. You looked up at him, fear and lust both in your eyes, but it felt too good. It felt too good to fight him, and your eyes fluttered closed as you leaned your head back and cried out in pleasure from his cock buried deep in you.

Deeper. Deeper. You could feel him hitting against your cervix now, and you opened your eyes mid-moan to see that he was, in fact, much, much larger than he was at first, and his cock was stretching you wider than you'd ever been stretched before. Your walls tightened in response to this realization, and he moved a little more slowly than before, hands running up your sides to your waist, pulling you down on him. His hands engulfed your entire waist, and you gripped the pillow under you.

It was dark, but you could now see the faint outline of his cock on your stomach as he thrust into you. God, the feeling was euphoric and terrifying. Your hips moved, but only barely, as he was holding you in place, massive claws moving your body as he willed it. You almost felt like he was going to rip you in half.

"That's a good girl." He groaned out as he moved. "Take aaaaallll of Pennywise's cock." He said, and your cried out again as it felt like he was getting even larger inside of you. 

"Pen, please, you're.. you're tearing me apart!" You cried out, but the pleasure was still too much. You orgasmed around him, tears beginning to fall from your eyes. There was a glint in his eyes, golden turning to red, and he grinned, too widely, with sharp teeth.

"That's the idea, little one." He growled, and you felt a pain like you had never felt before in your life.

Panting, you shot up out of bed, quickly feeling at your body. Your pajamas still in place, your body still intact, you sighed heavily and fell back into your pillow. It was just a dream. Just a dream. You calmed your breathing and curled back up under your covers. Under your bed, two glowing yellow eyes and a wide, sharp-toothed smile disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
